


A Glint of Gold

by dead-night-harringrove (deliriousLycan)



Series: Siren Steve: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Human!Billy, M/M, Siren!Steve, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriousLycan/pseuds/dead-night-harringrove
Summary: PROMPT: Siren Steve coming to land to feed after a shortage of food and finding Billy crying and he can’t help but play with his food before he eats it… he laments not taking his time because Billy meat was particularly sweet~♡ He keeps Billy’s necklace as a memento.





	A Glint of Gold

He doesn’t usually come this close to the shore. It’s dangerous- he’s got a reputation amidst monster and man alike. The mermaids will all flee when he gets this close, as will the fish, the dolphins-  _ anything _ with common sense and a pulse gives him a wide berth. Or, they try to kill him. It’s exactly the opposite of what he wants and needs right now.

Steve’s not usually one to resort to his song. It’s always been  _ much  _ more pleasing to engage in a hunt, to chase, catch, release. Repeat. He loves feeling their hopelessness rise as their stamina and energy falls. The final catch is always so spectacular, the adrenaline pumping through the veins of his prey always gives it such a peculiar taste, somewhere between bitter, sour, and sweet all at once. So  _ maybe  _ he’s a bit of a sadist.

Lately, however, there’s been a sharp decrease in the amount of prey in his territory. He blames the fishing boats that churn the water violently above him as they cross, the clattering voices of the humans on board grating his nerves and ears. They are not graceful creatures, and he scorns their existence. Humans generally aren’t tasty either, but he has found a few exceptions in his time. He’d gotten a good chunk out of a woman’s flesh once, Nancy had been her name. She’d fallen in love with him, and he’d entertained the idea of courting her. However, he never could quite bring himself to fully commit to the idea, and besides, she smelled so sweet, so unlike other humans, he’d had to  _ taste.  _ She managed to get away, and he’s seen her since walking the shore with another human. Nancy still walks with a limp to this day, and never strays too close to the water.

Now here Steve is, as close to shore as he can be without being spotted. Faintly, he hears the quiet hitch of someone crying, and feels the dorsal fin on his back raise in excitement. He follows the noise until it’s right over top of him, and it’s a  _ boy!  _ The most beautiful human boy he’s ever seen, at that. His heart flutters as the sun catches the human’s hair and illuminates it, a brilliant gold, and the rays of light glint off tears streaming down his face. The boy has his knees to his chest, sitting beneath an old abandoned pier and  _ he is bleeding _ !

The scent of blood fills Steve’s nostrils and gills. It’s tantalizing. His stomach rumbles fiercely within, and he slowly pulls himself up to the shore and props his head on his hand, waiting for the boy to see him. He’s much larger than the human, of course, and could probably finish him off in about four or five bites if he was feeling greedy. Unfortunately for himself, but likely to be a blessing for the boy in front of him, he’s feeling  _ very  _ greedy today.

“Hello! My name is Steven. Are you okay?”

His voice is song-like and warped, strange on his tongue. Truly, he’s not even speaking the boy’s language. The unique trait of his song it that it neither has to be a song, nor is it actually any specific dialect. It simply is, and all can understand it no matter what they have learned.

“I’m, I… No. Are you a mermaid? I’m Billy…” the boy says, and Steve’s grin is sharp, shark-like. Billy’s already caught, and he’s not even aware of it.

“I’m a Siren, and no. Sirens and Mermaids are not the same. We’re more like distant cousins, to be honest. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Billy! Come closer. You’re beautiful in the sunlight,” he says, and Billy blushes such a pretty shade of red. Proof of the hot blood coursing through his form, and Steve licks his lips at the thought of crunching his beautiful body between his fangs, the thought of feeling that blood drain down his face and throat. 

Billy does come closer, and Steve reaches out, pulls him closer and nuzzles his face into his hair. It’s an odd hairstyle, and Steve recalls distantly the braids and queues of old. He’s thankful they at least have abandoned those dreadful powdered wigs.

Delicately he lifts Billy’s chin up with a claw and looks into his beautiful eyes, as blue as the ocean behind him. Presses a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his lips, and feels Billy’s body go pliant in his grasp. One of his hands almost entirely reaches around his middle,  _ almost.  _ He makes sure he has a firm grasp on him first, and then with a grin he lets go of his song. The  _ instant  _ confusion and panic on Billy’s face as he suddenly struggles to try and break free is delicious, and he chuckles lowly.

“You’re okay now, Billy. No one can hurt you after I’m through. You’ll be free of whatever it is that burdens you,” he assures the boy, and then he dives.

It’s with a satisfying  _ crunch  _ that Billy’s body goes still, supported by Steve’s hands alone. Pulling with his teeth, Steve is absolutely taken aback by how  _ sweet  _ he tastes, with just a touch of that acidic twang that adrenaline gives out. It’s mind numbingly perfect.

Too soon the endeavor is over, and he is licking blood away from his lips and hands. He feels something catch in his teeth, and pulls out the metal chain and pendant that had been around Billy’s neck. In a sudden burst of sadness, he wishes he’d drawn out the process. In this moment of sentiment, he decides to keep it. Looping the chain around his wrist twice and snapping the clasp closed, he looks at how it glints in the sunlight. Beautiful, like the boy who’d worn it not so long ago.

Satisfied for the time being, he pulls himself back into the ocean and swims off, nothing more than another beast of the unknown depths.


End file.
